


Пять раз, когда Герреро замечал день Святого Валентина (и один раз, когда он его отметил)

by Bad



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad/pseuds/Bad
Summary: Герреро и 14 февраля________________см. комментарии в конце текста





	Пять раз, когда Герреро замечал день Святого Валентина (и один раз, когда он его отметил)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/gifts).



**44 года**  
Середина февраля в Миссури заставляет думать о тёплых краях или как минимум о выпивке, ждущей в номере. Промозглый западный ветер, температура около нуля, прохожие торопятся по домам, сливаясь с медленно ползущим с реки туманом. Герреро думает о том, что в его возрасте можно уже и не тратиться на ночные засады, но продолжает наблюдать через бинокль за парочкой, которая всё никак не перейдёт от ужина — с устрицами и трюфелями — Герреро хмыкает, разглядев детали — в спальню. Окно спальни расположено так, что видны будут не только руки или стебель спаржи на тарелке, поэтому Герреро терпеливо ждёт. Новенькая М110 тоже терпеливо ждёт рядом, готовая к стрельбе — Герреро знает о всех проблемах с этой моделью, которые возникают после пары сотен выстрелов. Но для него это не серьёзные отношения, а связь на одну ночь — он бросит её, как только она даст ему необходимое. Ему достаточно одного выстрела.

**20 лет**  
Середину февраля в Осаке Герреро встречает с тоской. Он торчит тут уже третью неделю — прекрасный план «внешне безобидный гайдзин убивает кумичо Такенаку в наркоманской ломке» провалился, толком не начавшись. Разумеется, он без проблем расстрелял и самого пузыря, и его двух телохранителей, которые, казалось, не ожидали такого наглого нападения, да ещё и от пацана-иностранца. В этой части план был безупречен. Чего не ожидали ни Ямамото, ни Жубер, так это что Ямагучи-гуми не купятся на такое, немедленно объявив войну Итивакай. Чего не ожидал сам Герреро, так это того, что любовница Такенаки, Танаэ, у порога которой Герреро его и застрелил, спрячет самого Герреро. И будет прятать, пока все его местные контакты, один за другим, умирают мучительной смертью в войне якудза. За проведённое в доме время Герреро привыкает к местной кухне, привыкает к миниатюрности Танаэ (неправда, он изумляется ей каждую ночь — она кажется бесплотной, когда он трахает её в ванной, держа на весу). Он привыкает к мысли, что уехать отсюда сможет ещё нескоро, и развлекается тем, что перебирает оружие, хранящееся в доме, по винтику. Он учится разбирать японский акцент английского, когда они ведут беседы о сокайя — Танаэ однажды рассказывает ему, как зарабатывать шпионажем, пока Герреро пытается понять, что она в нём нашла, и не понимает. Следующим утром он находит небольшую коробочку с шоколадной конфетой и надписью «хон-мей» рядом со своей подушкой. Он пожимает плечами и приканчивает её в два укуса, привычку съедать всё, что попадается ему на глаза не удалось отбить даже Жуберу. Убирается из Японии он тринадцатого марта [1].

**49 лет**  
Середина февраля в Сан-Франциско застаёт Герреро врасплох. Его команда собирается праздновать День Святого Валентина (Ченс, предатель!) и Ильза, разумеется, заказывает праздничный декор с сердечками (чудовищно элегантный). Они с Ченсом ведут себя как подростки весь день, и когда доходит до хихиканья, Герреро сбегает. У него, в конце концов, есть и своя жизнь, а не только работа. Двойной виски в баре, перекинуться парой слов с местным командором нортеньос [2], перемигнуться с барменом — тот отрицательно качает головой, заказов нет — и уехать в пригород. Когда Герреро не работает, он практически всему предпочитает компанию хорошей книги. В качестве исключения Герреро берётся за «Бойню на день Святого Валентина» Хелмера.

**31 год**  
Середина февраля в Монреале — это завалы снега. Герреро лежит у окна в общей палате под толстым шерстяным одеялом и смотрит в потолок. Плечо немилосердно дёргает, дыру в грудной мышце — тоже. Получить эти пули было несложно, гораздо сложнее — объясниться с полицейским по поводу их наличия — и боже, храни канадцев за их душевную простоту. Когда ухаживающая за Герреро серая монахиня [3] выходит, её смена закончилась, он неслышно поднимается и идёт за ней. Девочка думала, что сможет скрыться в другом полушарии и скрыть, в каком из приютов она оставила сына главы картеля. Он находит её в подсобке, где сестра пересыпает яркие открытки из коробки в торбу, расшитую сердечками. В подсобке она и остаётся, Герреро хорошо умеет добывать информацию, не поднимая при этом шума. Он в последний раз вынимает из рта трупа затолканную туда пачку открыток и аккуратно укладывает отрезанные лоскуты кожи на место. Смутное чувство заставляет его прикрыть сестру одним из пледов, который, впрочем, тут же промокает от крови. Когда Герреро покидает госпиталь, туда как раз привозят здоровенного чёрного мужика, который матерится от боли в сломанной ноге, пока его завозят в отдел скорой помощи, и во всеуслышание заявляет, что отпуск придумал дьявол, чтобы сделать подлянку лично ему. В суматохе Герреро остаётся незамеченным.

**25 лет**  
Середина февраля в Мексике встречает Герреро жарой и алебрихес [4], которые ему сует под нос дородная тётушка у богом забытой заправки. Купите своей подружке, сеньор, конечно же. Сегодня самое время. Он лениво обходит её по кругу и всё время, что его автомобиль заправляют, цедит крепкий кофе, купленный тут же. У него запылённая малолитражка, он выглядит как гринго и говорит как гринго, поэтому его закономерно пытаются надуть. Герреро вежливо улыбается и думает о трупе в багажнике, который ему ещё надо вернуть в Америку. От этой улыбки бойкий заправщик теряется и бормочет что-то на испанском, потом начинает судорожно елозить грязной тряпкой по ветровому стеклу, будто бы начисто забыв про оплату. Герреро оставляет две банкноты по пятьдесят тысяч песо и уезжает в клубах пыли — Ногалес рядом, но труп скоро начнёт вонять.

**51 год**  
Середина февраля в Венеции заставляет Герреро поёжиться. Морось, сырость, всё примерно так же, как десять и двадцать лет назад. Ему приходит в голову, что нет смысла таскаться сюда, будто он высокообразованный маньяк — Герреро не чужд популярной культуры — а потом думает, что он и есть высокообразованный маньяк. Во всяком случае, постановку Семирамиды в Ла Фениче он действительно хочет увидеть, как бы там Ченс ни пытался его подколоть на тему классической музыки (не круто, чувак, совсем не круто). В конце концов, деньги Ильзы Пуччи обеспечили им перелёт на частном самолёте по слёзной просьбе клиента. Сдать самого Джузеппе Нирту [5] их клиент сумел, сумел и выжить после этого, но сейчас его удача явно подошла к концу. Вряд ли даже их контора сможет спасти мужика от мести ндрангеты. Впрочем, у Ченса, как всегда, была какая-то идея, а пока он собирался с мыслями, Герреро предпочёл потратить время на визит в Ла Фениче. Билет в амфитеатр ему достался без особых усилий, не бросить взгляд на пятую ложу справа требует чуть больше стойкости. Разумеется, он знает, какая из них принадлежит мисс Пуччи. И разумеется, не собирается придавать этому никакого значения. Он может отличить, когда женщина не заинтересована.

...или не может, приходит Герреро в голову, когда перед вторым актом в фойе стюард в накрахмаленном до рези в глазах воротничке передаёт ему записку, почерк в которой крайне похож на почерк в письме, которое миссис Пуччи хранит у себя на столе. Герреро зачем-то поправляет левую манжету, убирает записку в карман и легко взбегает на второй этаж. Ему начинает нравиться этот праздник.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] гайдзин — иностранец;  
> Ямагучи, Итивакай — группировки якудза;  
> кумичо — мафиозный босс;  
> сокайя — корпоративный рэкет, как правило при помощи шантажа;  
> хон-мей — шоколад, который на 14 февраля японки дарят любимым мужчинам (в отличие от 'дружеского' шоколада); 14 марта мужчины по традиции дарят сладости в ответ
> 
> [2] Norteños (северяне) и Sureños (южане), согласно местоположениям их родных городов (разделительная линия между севером и югом находилась около Делано) — конурирующие сообщества калифорнийских уличных банд
> 
> [3] Сёстры милосердия Монреаля, обычно известные как Серые монашки Монреаля — канадский религиозный институт католических религиозных сестер, основанный в 1738.
> 
> [4] Алебрихес - Ярко раскрашенные мексиканские народные игрушки, изображающие фантастических зверей.
> 
> [5] Джузеппе Нирту - Являлся боссом клана ндрагеты в калабрийской коммуне Сан-Луке. Его арест был произведен в 2008 году. В 2011 он был приговорен к пожизненному заключению.


End file.
